


Under Dawn

by KomaedaClear



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU/Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans thought that the human would just continuously reset and kill everyone again, but this time, everything has changed. He is now in an entirely different place, and doesn't exactly know how he got there, but he and his new friends will get through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this thought in my head.
> 
> Also get ready for puns.
> 
> If you know Until Dawn, you'll know how this will end. if not, then be ready for happiness.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and the kid still wouldn’t give up. Sans was amazed with himself. The last few times, before the current reset, Sans had to use his special attack, nothing, in order to stop the kid. However, this time, he wouldn’t stop and risk falling asleep yet again.

Gaster blasters came at every direction yet again, the kid expertly dodging them. Sans didn’t have any new moves, and he was getting tired. Even if he stopped and did nothing, the kid would still get past him, reset, and kill everyone again.

Bones marched towards the kid. He couldn’t stand to see his brother get killed again. He hoped that the kid would get bored of this, but the resets haven’t stopped yet.

Sans slammed the soul against the walls. How many resets has it been? Last he counted, seven. He always hit himself for thinking that the kid would save his brother, but, in the end, it was always the same. Shaking hands, everyone dying, and constant fighting.

The kid stood there as Sans knelt down to catch his breath. It was still his turn, and as long as he didn’t fall asleep, he could get up his strength for another attack.

“Seriously, kid?” he huffed. “Aren’t you going to give up yet? Once I get my strength up, i’ll kill you.” But the kid will only come back, and he knew it. He stood up, breathing hard. Even as a skeleton, he could breath, but that’s what being alive means. Even if he didn’t have a strong enough soul to stop the kid, he could still breath.

The kid looked bored standing there, waiting for Sans to make his next move. “Why don’t you stop with all the needless killing?”

“You’re still alive.” The kid finally spoke.

“H-huh?” Sans clenched his bony fist. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You breathe during battle. Papyrus never did, and yet, he is dead.” It took a step forward. “You can also remember everything. Personally, you mess everything up. One reset, you might actually attempt to save your brother’s life, and I don’t want that.” Another step.

“Stop right there, kid.” He hit the kid with ten bones. It only looked curiously at him.

“There IS something i’ve been meaning to try in order to, you know, find out what I can do without you.” It took another step forward and dropped the dusty knife. The clang made Sans flinch.

“Face it, kid, one of these days you’ll get bored of killing, and maybe then i’ll stop fighting you.” He hit the kid with a gaster blaster. It didn’t even flinch. Sans was, ultimately, confused. Why won’t the kid dodge? Did it really have that much confidence? Its health was already halfway down.

“I have been practicing with my reset powers, and while looking into my determination, I found that I can transport souls, even monster souls. However, the only monster soul that comes up is yours. Alphys is there too, but she’s fun to play with when she’s around. You, however....” As it took another step, a leftover bone crunched beneath its foot, and it grinned slightly. “Anyways, it must be because you can remember the timelines. Since that is a problem, i’ll just have to send you somewhere else.”

It lifted its arms and a red glow came about them. Sans could feel the glow being filled with determination, and could tell that it was definitely not magic. He began throwing bones and gaster blasters at the kid, but his vision became a deep red.

“No, wait!” He held up his hands, trying to hold onto his world, but everything around him warped and he felt like he was being pulled into a vacuum. This was far stronger than a reset, and could tell that the kid had been practicing this. He wished he never let the kid go past him even once.

It whispered “Get dunked on” and everything went black.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans appears to be in a completely different area than before, and meets new humans. He hopes none of them are like Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot of you think this is random, but when i thought up it, this all seemed perfect.  
> sorry if its not what you expect, but be ready for it to get very intense after this chapter.  
> also im terribly sorry if this is not how the characters would actually react to seeing a skeleton appear out of no where. this is a 'test' more than anything so that i can stretch out my writer limbs.  
> also there will be more characters from undertale added in. since i plan for this to be very long you can expect quite a bit from this.
> 
> and again, pretty sure chris wouldnt die from laughing at puns from a skeleton, but hey, he likes them.

Cold. Colder than Snowdin. Almost as cold as his bones. Not at all close to how cold the kids heart is. His feeling was barely there, but he could tell he was sitting up. His neck started to hurt, which meant he was probably bent down.

Voices? He started to hear them a little more clearly.

“....thing? Matt, go check it out!”

“E-Em, h-hold on a second.”

“What is that? Chris, go help Matt.”

“What? But this is YOUR house!”

“Correction, it’s my parents' lodge. Now go help him!”

Sans lifted his head up slowly. He couldn’t open his eyes yet, but didn’t really want to. he just felt like sleeping there.

“Ahh! Matt! It moved!”

“Yeah, I can see that, Em.”

“Kill it, kill it!”

“Matt, don’t kill it, it could be friendly.”

“Friendly?! Sam, i don’t know what you’re seeing, but it is definitely dangerous.”

“Uh, Josh, do you happen to have a newspaper lying around here?”

“A newspaper? It’s not a spider, is it?”

“Well, if it is, it’s a pretty huge fucking spider, Ash. Matt, what are you doing? Crack its neck or something!”

His eyes slowly opened at that remark. Everything was blurry, and he couldn’t really tell what was going on, but he could see there were six people standing around him. One screamed when he looked at them. It was wearing a hat. It was a cute little hat. Reminded him of home.

“Matt, what the hell? Do I have to do everything around here?!” One of them left the room.

He looked at another one. He was starting to see things a little more clearly, and could see that this one had glasses and even more clothes than he had on. That reminded him of how warm Grillby’s food was.

The one who had left the room came back in with what looked like a fire poker, and it registered to him that it was pointing directly at his eye. Fight or flight response kicked in, and he backed away. The floor was freezing cold, and he shivered both with cold and fear as he hit his back on the wall.

Two people grabbed the fire poker’s arms, holding them back. He could see almost perfectly now, and one of the people had a wintry hat and the other had a letter jacket.

“Emily, slow down! It’s not dangerous unless it attacks us!” the one with the wintry hat said.

“Are you not seeing this thing, Sam?! It’s a walking nightmare!”

The one with the letter jacket grabbed hold of the weapon. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, Em.” He had a calming voice.

“That is just you, Matt! Being friends with everyone.” She(or maybe he? they had a higher pitched voice, so it was assumable) let him take the fire poker away from her. “Whatever. You, Mike, and that-, that-, that thing can go make out. Don’t blame me when it kills you!” She walked over to the stairs and sat down with a scoff.

Sans hadn’t realized that his hand had been clutching his chest. The one with the hat(Sam?) approached him and knelt down in front. He felt she had a good soul, but he couldn’t trust his judgement. look where it got him in the first place. He tried backing up more, but he was against the wall, so he couldn’t go far.

“Hey there, buddy. You okay?” She held out her hand. “Don’t be afraid. I’m a friend.” She talked with a baby voice, and Sans felt entirely degraded. Couldn’t she see he wasn’t a baby?

He looked at her hand and back at her. “My name is Sam,” she said as she pointed at herself. Sans pointed at the one by the fireplace, and as she turned to look, he discreetly put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out, holding his secret weapon.

“That’s Josh. He’s nice, don’t worry.” As she turned back, Sans held out his hand to her, and she took it.

Sans was sweating as he waited, and a satisfying bfffffffffft sounded from their hands. He giggled a little, and the one with the glasses lost his shit and bent over, laughing hysterically. Sam’s face went red and she stood up, not sure of what to make of the situation.

“I, uh, see you like pranks there, little guy.” She turned to the laughing guy as he fell over onto his side. She cleared her throat and turned back. “Can you, uh, talk?”

The one with the cute hat was laughing a tiny bit too, although they were laughing at the one on the ground. Josh was smiling, and the one he perceived as Matt had his hand over his mouth.

“Heh, yeah, I can talk.” He stood up. “I thought i’d lighten the killing mood here for a second.”

The guy on the floor stopped laughing just for a second. “I guess that makes you,” he huffs pointing at the girl on the stairs, “a mood killer!” He loses it again.

Sans laughed at that, too. The atmosphere was lighting up, thankfully, and he was surprised to be surrounded by humans that didn’t want to kill him. Except for one, of course.

“Thanks for not being freaked out by a skeleton making jokes, dude,” he says, pointing at the glasses guy.

“D-don’t sweat it!” He finally started to breathe again.

Sam let out a loud laugh, then turned to Sans. “You and Chris will be great friends.”

Sans gave her a thumbs up as the girl on the stairs stood up.

“Are we all going to pretend that this skeleton just appeared out of nowhere and scared us half to death, or are we going to stop acting like immature babies and confront it?” Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she stood in a very sassy pose. It reminded Sans of that very first time he met the human, and he was watching TV when Papyrus had made him watch Mettaton and the human fight. Good times.

“Hate to say it, but Emily is right.” The cute hat spoke. “We’re all laughing when we should be asking him what’s going on.”

Glasses stood up, dusting himself off. Sam turned to the skeleton, but before she could speak, Sans put a hand up.

“Honestly? I don’t know how I got here. But my name is Sans, by the way.”

“You’re a real comic, Sans!” Glasses was elbowed in the gut by cute hat immediately after speaking. “Hey, Ash, appreciate my hilarious jokes! They’re very humer- “

“If you finish that, you’re joining Mike and Jess for the rest of the weekend,” she states.

“Heh.” Sans turned to the girl most likely known as Emily. “Anyways, i’ma skeleton, yes, but i’m not dangerous. If you don’t like my jokes, then fine. I’m probably only staying here until I can figure out how to get home.”

She scoffed. “Whatever. I’m going to get my bag. You all have fun with your skeleton boyfriend.”

Josh walks up to Sans. “You’re a pretty short skeleton. You a kid?”

“Nah,” he answers. “I’m a lot older than that. Probably about 30 years? Who knows. I don’t keep track.” the atmosphere got really awkward after that. “What? What did I say?”

Josh looked to the side, then at him. “Well, I guess you’re the adult supervision here. I’m supposed to be the oldest, but I guess you are?”

“Hey, don’t think of me as 30. I’m like that cool older friend who does absolutely nothing. Heck, blow this place up with flames and I won’t do anything or say a word.” He pauses. “Hey, speaking of which, where are we?”

“At my parents lodge in the rockies of Alberta, Canada,” Josh answers.

“I have no idea where the fuck that is.” Sans looked outside. “Pretty dark out, huh?”

“And cold.” Sam rubbed her arms, then began walking towards the stairs. “I’m taking a hot bath. See you, everyone!”

“Matt! Where is my bag?”

Matt looked surprised. “Uh, what bag?”

“The pink one. The one we got at- oh, forget it! I thought you brought up all of the bags?” Emily looked piss mad.

“Maybe you forgot it at the cable car station?”

“You mean you forgot it at the cable car station.” She crossed her arms.

Matt sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Fine. Let’s go get it.”

“Hmph. we won’t be long.” She and Matt began to leave.

“And then we can get warm?” Matt asks.

“Then we can get very warm.” Emily smiles at him and they both leave.

“....What an awkward situation for us, then!” Sans exclaims.

“Believe me, they’re nothing compared to Mike and Jess. Who are on their way to a very warm getaway at the guest cabin.” Josh turned towards the fireplace. “I’ll get this fire started. I was about to when you showed up.”

“Cool.” Sans turned to cute hat and glasses. “What are your names?”

“I’m Ashley. Your twin brother here is Chris.”

“Hey, dude!” Chris bowed to Sans. “Never expected to meet a skeleton!"

Sans stood still for a second, then spoke. “You’re a champ. You know, my brother, Papyrus, he absolutely hates jokes, but I guess you can replace him until I get home.”

“Where do you live?" Ashley asks.

Sans looked out the window. “Somewhere out there, probably.”

Everything got quiet, and Sans felt a slight pain in his head. It wasn’t big enough to worry about. He believed it to be homesickness, but as the fire was lit, he felt a little bit warmer. He was glad that the majority of the humans here so easily became his friends, and he couldn’t wait to tell Papyrus about it next reset. After all, Papyrus wouldn't remember what he said anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the long run. Believe me, it gets intense. I have it all planned out to the very last chapter. Let's hope Sans doesn't get too attached to anyone. ;3c
> 
> also i really hate emojis


	3. Ouija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to test out that spirit board.

_Where was his brother? Not in his bed, not at his stand, but where could he be? Grillby said that he hasn’t seen Sans, either. If Sans wasn’t anywhere in Snowdin, then his puzzles couldn’t be perfected!_

_“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?” He kept walking around the places that Sans usually slept. “BROTHER!” He wasn’t at all worried, though. Sans has slept so much that his health was very high._

_As he was walking around, he saw....well, he wasn’t sure what he saw. All he knew was that it was dusty. Very dusty. So dusty to the point that Papyrus felt nervous around this familiar....thing._

_“Ah, Papyrus. Seen Sans around?” it asks._

_“AH! SO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER. HAVEN’T SEEN HIM ALL DAY. WHO ARE YOU?”_

_It shrugged, brushing dust off its shoulder._

_“DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS?”_

_Again, it shrugged. It bent its neck to the side, and Papyrus could hear a cracking sound. This thing wasn’t a monster, so what could it be?_

_“WAIT....ARE YOU A ‘HUMAN’?” he asks, looking it over. Didn’t humans have two legs and long fur on their heads?_

_It smirked. Papyrus felt fear as he reconsidered that question. A human didn’t look like that. A human wouldn’t make him feel this oh so familiar dread._

_Did it know where his brother was?_

**“An ouija board?” Sans asks. “What’s that?”**

“It’s a board you use to contact spirits. I used it all the time with my, uh-”

“Josh, seriously? How am I supposed to have a hot bath without any hot water?” Sam cut off Josh as she walked down the stairs, interrupting the conversation.

“Well, we’ll have to turn on the boiler then. it’s in the basement. Alright, you three find the board. I’ll go with Sam to the basement.”

Sans held up hid hand. “I’ll pass. I think i’m going to take a nap on the couch for a bit.”

“You, uh, sleep?” Ashley looked surprised.

“Aw, come on, man! Don’t leave me alone! No one ever appreciates my jokes.”

Ashley laughed. “Yeah, the only one who likes your jokes is a skeleton. How does that make you feel?”

Josh tugged Sam away from the group as Sans sat on the couch. Ashley was patting Chris’ back, since he was drooped over mocking sadness.

“Come on, it’s like an adventure!” She tugged on his arm, and then they were off, leaving Sans alone.

Sitting on the couch, he was able to collect his thoughts.

Frisk had used magic, something humans are not supposed to be capable of. Either Frisk has ascended to something godly, or became a ‘monster’ throughout the resets. It could also have nothing to do with magic, and simply be the result of taking control of the reset power. Then how could Frisk be able to send him here? It didn’t seem like it knew where it was even sending Sans, but even that disturbed him. He hoped with all his soul that Frisk would leave his brother alone. If Papyrus was sent here as well, then Sans would have to explain something he knew his brother would forget, and that simply crushed his soul. How could he-

“Hey, uh, skeleton man. You seen chris around?”

“Huh?” Sans looked up at Ashley as she entered the room.

“Chris. He disappeared when I turned around.” She took a peek outside. “Man, it’s snowing pretty nice out there. Maybe tomorrow we can all hang out and have a snowball fight.”

“Heh. Yeah.” That reminded him of something. His magic. Looking over at the bags, he tried lifting them up, but to no avail. Did he really have no magic? He started to sweat. What would he do to protect his brother now? Was there anything really that harmful up here?

Ashley looked over at him. “Those bags making you nervous? Only clothes are in them.” She walked over to the fireplace and started warming her hands.

Chris, Sam, and Josh entered the room. Chris was dressed in a costume of some sort. Robes, probably.

Ashley saw, crossing her arms. “And what are you wearing?”

Chris walked up to her, making a weird gesture with his hands. “I, have found my true calling.”

“Can you please take the vow of silence?”

Chris mocked not being able to speak, which cracked Ashley up. Reminded Sans of Dogamy and Dogaressa. He missed those married pups.

“Okay, okay, did you at least find the thingy?”

He pulled out a board from his robes. “Boing!”

“Awesome! Now we can have some spirit fun! Sam, want to join us?” Josh turned to her as she began backing away.

“No, thanks. I have had more than my share of scares for the night. Ladies, Sans, i will be enjoying my well-deserved hot bath.” She walked up the stairs, leaving the group to whatever they were going to do.

Sans got up from the couch. “So, where are we doing this, anyways?”

Josh looked at him as though he had forgotten the skeleton was there. “There’s a table that can seat all of us over there,” Josh says while pointing. “Chris, think you can change out of those monk clothes?” Josh winked at him. “I’m sure Ash here wouldn’t mind.”

Ashley walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder as Chris slipped off the robes. Thankfully, his clothes were underneath.

The ouija board was set up, and Sans sat across from Ashley, Josh to his left and Chris to his right. The table was just big enough for the four of them.

“So wait, how does this work?” Sans asks. He stared at the piece in the middle of the board.

“Well,” Josh began. “We use it to talk to the spirits, or the ghosts of the dead.”

Sans nodded. “How?”

“Each person places a finger on the piece in the middle, and a ghost or spirit moves it,” Ashley continued for him.

“Huh. Weird.” Sans stared at the board in thought. Maybe his brother could talk to him, if he became a ghost or spirit.

Chris started to read through the instructions for a more thorough understanding of the ouija board.

“So it says here: to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the ‘Spirit-master’, which is me--”

“It doesn’t say that--” Ashley interjected.

“....and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-”

“Chris, come on, this is serious--” Josh attempted to keep Chris on track. Sans just listened intently, chuckling at Chris’ additions to the rules.

In a deep voice, Chris says, “Oh, I am deadly serious.”

“Oh shut it, let’s try this,” Ashley prompted.

“Yes please.” Josh seemed a bit more happier on that note.

“Okay, let’s see what happens,” Sans says as everyone put their hands on the board.

“Ashley, since you’re a recent convert, why don’t you be our medium for today?”

She nodded, and began to speak as the four of them put their fingers on the ‘game’ piece. “Ok. Um....Anyone there....? Will you reveal yourself to us....if you’re there....?” She seemed nervous, and the tone of her voice suggested that she didn’t totally believe that something would happen.

It started to move.

“Wait a minute--”

“Did you do that....?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Ashley attempted to redirect the questions as the piece moved about. “Sans?”

The skeleton was barely touching it. “I’m not doing anything.”

“It’s moving again!” Chris directed their attentions to the first letter.

“H....?” Ashley raed it out loud.

“What is it spelling?”

Sans didn’t feel too good.

“Hold on.” Ashley focused on the board.

Josh seemed a bit negative when he spoke next. “How’s this happening?”

“Are you moving it....?” Chris asked Ashley again, although also looked over at Sans.

“I swear it’s just moving.” Ashley didn’t look so good either. Sans could only look on as the board spelled out letters.

“Holy shit,” Josh said under his breath.

“Help?” Ashley asked aloud.

“How are we supposed to help? Sans?” Chris looked directly at him this time.

“I don’t know. Ask the spirits. Maybe they have the answer.”

“Then we need to know who it is if we’re supposed to help them,” Chris suggested.

Ashley took a deep breath. “Who are you?”

“Uh-” Josh stuttered out as it moved.

“Oh here it goes-” Ashley spoke out just as it moved.

“Okay. S,” Josh spelled out.

Ashley continued it. “I.”

Then Chris. “S.”

Sans joined in. “T.”

“E.” Ashley.

“R.” Chris.

Ashley looked over at Josh. “Sister. Sister?”

Josh looked panicked. “Whose sister?”

“Oh come on is this for real?” Chris definitely didn’t believe this, and although Sans wished he could agree, he was feeling very uneasy about the situation.

“Whose sister, Ashley?” Sans asks.

“It’s....it’s gotta be....” Ashley couldn’t finish her sentence.

Josh breathed out. “Yeah? Ok. Well. Which sister is it then?”

Did Josh lose two sisters? Sans couldn’t stand losing Papyrus all those times, and he couldn’t imagine what it was like to lose two.

“Ashley, ask who it is,” Sans mumbled out.

Ashley stuttered for a bit. “I-I don’t know--”

“Ash, ask,” Chris commanded.

“O-okay.” She took a deep breath before asking slowly, “Who are we speaking to?” Pause. Then, “Hannah? Is that you?”

It moved over to the ‘Yes’ on the board.

Sans looked over at Josh. How was he handling? Not too good, he guessed. What if he could message Pap from here....?

“This is messed up,” Chris says, clearly not believing this.

Ashley turned towards Josh. “Are you-?”

“I’m fine,” he interjected.

“Are you sure, because we can stop-”

Josh shook his head. “No.”

“Dude,” Chris began, “it’s cool-”

“I want to hear what it says.” Josh had a pained look in his eyes. However, looking at him made Sans feel something other than sympathy, something more along the lines of deceit.

“I don’t know where to start....” Ashley began.

Chris decided to help out. “Think about it. If this is actually Hannah, I mean, we can find out what happened that night.”

“What night?” Sans asks, but to no avail. These three were too caught up in their world.

Everyone turned towards Josh. “I can handle it,” he assured them.

Sans felt queasy. Was Josh really okay with this?

“Okay, let me think,” Ashley says. She sat there, pondering on what to say. “Hannah. We miss you.”

So Hannah was definitely one of the sisters.

“And we want to know what happened to you,” Ashley continued. “Can you tell us what happened?”

It started spelling out letters again.

“Betrayed,” Chris read out with an uneasy look on his face.

Josh started breathing hard. “What does she mean-”

Chris stopped him. “It’s still going!”

“Oh god,” Ashley whispered. “K, I, L, L, E, D- No!”

“Killed?” Josh asked.

Sans didn’t like this. “What does it mean, ‘killed’?” he asks.

“We didn’t kill them!” Ashley insisted. “It was just a prank!”

A prank? How could that go horribly wrong?

“Ash, calm down, okay? Just- we need to find out more!” Chris was panicking now as well.

Ashley started breaking down. “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry!”

“Guys, guys, what do they mean?” Josh asks. The panic in his voice was strong.

“Ash, ask them what happened. It’s the only way to know! Ask them, Ash!” Chris prompted.

She sat there, thinking again. What was there to think about?

Ashley breathed out the breath she was holding. “Okay. Who killed you?”

Someone killed Josh’s sisters? Sans felt very, very cold. Did Frisk somehow come here before him and kill two people? No, that was impossible. But still....

“Hannah? Who was it?” Ashley probed into the air.

It started spelling it out again.

“L, I, B-”

“‘Library’, maybe there’s something in the library here-” Chris suggested.

It was still going.

Ashley spelled it out loud again. “P, R, O, O-”

“‘Proof’! There’s, there’s- there’s proof.”

Ashley was confused. “In the library?”

“Watch out!” Josh shouted as the entire table shook and the piece fell off.

Everyone stood up in unison. Sans’ bones rattled as he shook. Just what was that?

“You know what? This is bullshit. This isn’t real-” Josh began walking away.

“Josh, I don’t know what’s going on.” Ashley tried to stop him as Chris and Sans sat back down in their chairs.

Josh held his hands up. “Listen. I don’t know- I don’t know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever but it’s not cool.” He turned to Sans accusingly. “I don’t know why you think this sick joke is funny, but I am not having any of it.”

Ashley tried to defend the skeleton. “Josh, no! You wanted to use the spirit board-”

“Yeah, calm down, it’s not Sans’ fault!”

“I don’t need this right now, okay? You guys are so full of it!” Josh walked out of the room.

“Thanks guys, but should we go after him?” Sans asks.

Chris shook his head. “He’ll be okay. We just need to give him some time.”

Sans nodded. “I don’t blame him. I lost someone close, too. My brother.”

Chris huffed out a sigh. “Yeah, then that means you weren’t faking it. Neither was Ashley.” He stood up from the table. “Now what?”

“We should do what it says and look in the library,” Ashley suggested, also standing up. “You coming, Sans?”

The skeleton shook his head. “I think i’ll just get some rest on the couch. Wait around to see if Josh is alright, you know. Don’t work yourselves too hard, alright?” Sans wanted to make a joke, but this felt like a serious situation, and he was still recovering from that experience.

Ashley nodded, and dragged Chris behind her to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a shit ton of dialogue towards the dnd there.  
> anyways.  
> im so happy that there are constantly new comments tbh. the highlight of my day is seeing you guys discussing what happens next. i can't wait to see you guys towards the end here.
> 
> if you can't tell i am working hard on this. holy shit. i'm trying to update once a week and getting long ass chapters out. also sorry if anyone is ooc, havent written about until dawn yet and sans is a hard character to write for. just know that this will center around his feelings and around some kind of loss. ;)


End file.
